Four Times
by Tazwalker
Summary: A story placed in the 4 Brothers Fandom. Chapter 6 is up. M for language and voilence in further chapters. slash, dunno about that yet. Tell me if you like/hate it, leave ideas. have fun
1. Chapter 1

Stretched thin by the endlessness of the couldy sky above him, internally distorted by the pain coming from his shoulder, his legs. Gasping for air, ignoring the taste of blood in his mouth, he knew that he might fall into oblivion soon. Struggeling for air, trying to scream for his brother again. The noise of the bullets flying around him made him think his family had died already when finally he saw Bobby's face. "Oh, come on - don't die on me, you little fairy." Desperation, obliteration, fear and anger filled Bobby's face. Sofi called the ambulance, Angel and Jerry sitting next to him in the cold snow. Jack knew his time had come. A last smile on his lips, he felt darkness creeping into his mind, like a slowly moving shade, the reaper came for him. And so he closed his eyes. "Jack, Jack, come one", Bobby cried. But within one second, the other side of emotions took over, so he took his gun and went to the van, facing the driver. "Who send you, Victor Sweet?", he demanded to know. "Yeah, yeah, it was sweet", the obviously shoked driver said. And then, the second Bobby lowered his gun, he made a big mistake. "Thank god." "Thank *God*?", Bobby repeated, "You killed my mother and my little brother you mother fucker! Thank Victor Sweet!" The trigger was pulled before anyone could have intervened. And so the Mercer brothers sat on the little stairs on the front porch, unaware of the fact that Jack could still hear them….


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, next chapter, rather short. I really have to sit down and think about where to go with this. I'd be happy if you'd leave me something, critics, ideas, anything. This is the toughest story I've started so far. Really, help, anyone?

While Bobby, Angel and Jerry started to plan their revenge on Victor Sweet, the paramedic examining the fatalities of this shot-out made a shocking surprise. A pulse on one of the victims, barely existing, erratic, but still there. Immediately he began first-aid procedures, his collague helping him out. And before anyone knew what was going on, the ambulance drove away, possibly breaking every speed-record known to mankind.

Five hours later, Jack Mercer lay in a hospital bed, the blazing white of the room only enhanced by the dazzling brightness of the lights. Bobby couldn't believe his eyes. He saw him die, he saw Jack die. He just stood there, staring, not able to move; every muscle in his body so tense that he was afraid that, if he actually moved, the fibers would just rip to pieces. This was one of the few moments in his life he he didn't know what to say or do. He, Bobby Mercer, literally had lost his voice. Maybe even his brain. His baby brother was still alive, barely, but alive. Angel, Jerry, Sofi and Camille had encircled the bed, talking at the same time, causing a cacophony, almost made him go deaf. But not just him, there was another person in the room, wishing he was able to talk. But he couldn't, his body wouldn't react to his commands. Cursing internally, Jack thought to himself: "Fuck, why can't the just shut the fuck up!" The only one he couldn't hear was Bobby, even though he was pretty sure his brother was around. He'd never leave him alone, he knew that. Even with all the shit he gave him, calling him a fairy and worse, Jack knew he always could count on Bobby. And Jack knew that, when he was really back around, he'd never hear the end of it. How fucking stupid can you possible be? Running out on the street, chasing after a guy throwing fucking snowballs at him. A very smart thing to do when living in Detroit, hell yeah.

Finally Bobby found his voice again: "Leave the little fairy alone, I wouldn't want to wake up either with all of ya touching and talking insistently to me", he demanded, waving his hands, shooing the others off. Stepping closer to the bed, he saw that Jack was even more pale then usual. He grabbed the chair next to the bed and sat down. Silence fell over the room, taking the warmth away like a cold breeze on a spring-day. After Evelyn had died, the world had seemed a little more empty but he never understood why. Later on, when he tought that Jack was gone, something he almost never had experienced in his life before had come over him: lonleyness. And now, sitting here next to the little baby brother he thought was gone, he finally understood why: the life he had lifed until today was useless, empty, meaningless without them. Without Jack, Angel, Jerry, Evelyn, hell, even Sofi. So they all just stood or sat there, waiting for Jack to join them.

And so the time flew by. Jack wasn't waking up, even though the doc's said he should have by now, the damage to the house caused by the damned shout-out was almost gone and they plan for taking Victor Sweet out was executed by now. All there was let to do was waiting. And that was something Bobby just wasn't good with. Nor his brothers, for that matter. While Jerry was trying to cover up his impatient with being busy with his family, Angel wasted his time with Sofi, and that in a very loud way. Sitting around and doing nothing was a killer so Bobby decided to find something to do. Hell, he'd even work if that'd be what it took.


	3. Chapter 3

Charlotte, Thank you for your nice comment!

So, I'll try to make this one longer. Still dunno where I wanna go with this story, guess I'll find out along the way.

And so it was that Bobby Mercer actually had to find a job. But hell, what the fuck could he do? And who the hell would hire a guy like him with this history? Briefly he thought about opening another Strip-Club but that didn't turn out so well back in the day. Thinking about all of this shit his feet made their way to his favourite bar without him even realizing. He found himself sitting on the bar with the bartender looking at him like a questionmark. "Whataya looking at?" "Just asking you what do you want for the third time, man", he responds was. "Oh, yeah, right. Whiskey. And a job", Bobby answerd. "Can help you with both, dog. We need someone for the night-shift", the bartender said, handing Bobby is drink. "Well, sign me up then. Better then doing fucking nothing", emptying his glass, asking for a refill with a wave. "Cool, you can start tomorrow, man. By the way, how's the little fairy doing? Heard he's still in the hospital", the big guy tried to make conversation. "Yeah, dude, he's still not waking up. Bet he's caught in a dream 'bout his sexy boyfriend or something cheesy like that." Chuckling. "They say it takes time for people to get on with their life after some shit like that happened to them. Maybe your brother is taking the fucking time right now", the bartender said. "He's taking to fucking long. Give him another week and if he's still in his fairy wood by then, I'll have to go there with my shotgun making him come out", Bobby said, staring at the bottom of the now again empty glass.

In the hospital Jack was very well aware of what happened around him. And it was more than fucking embarrassing. Obviously the nurses were only doing their fucking job but hell, why did they have to wash him like THAT! Come one. If only he could wake up. He knew that Angel was somewhere in this room, being rather quiet. Luckily Sofi wasn't around cos if she'd be here right now, she'd probably drag Angel away again. There was no way of shutting this woman the fuck up. Not able to understand why the hell he wasn't able to open his eyes, all he could do was thinking stupid stuff. Stupid as in this: he had been wondering if it would have been easier if he just died. No more creepy memories, no more useless effort with his band (even though he loved being on the stage, the band just didn't get as succsessful as he'd like it to be), no more stupid-ass gay-little-fairy-teasing by Bobby…As soon as he thought that he started to regret it, knowing very well that Bobby didn't mean half the things he said. Still, it was a bitch hearing that shit all day long. Especially since Bobby knew better. Jack had no fucking idea how the fuck Bobby came up with this shit in the first place. Within the last years in which Jack was the only one remaining home with their mom, Bobby had been hard to catch up with, Evelyn barely talked to him and if she did, it usually was a matter of 5 minutes on the phone. And ever since Jack had left as well, Bobby occasionaly called Jack to check on him. Despite all the teasing, Jack knew he could count on his older brother. On all of them, actually, but when it came right down to it, Bobby was the one saving all of their asses.

Angel just sat there in the chair, brooding. Why the hell wasn't Jack waking up? This was getting worse and worse. Bobby was so fucking bored, he even found himself a job. "Damn it, Jack. Wake the fuck up, Bobby needs someone to tease before he snaps. He got himself some work, can you imagine that! I mean, come on kid, you can't do this shit to us. What the hell are we supposed to do without our beanpole?", Angel said under his breath, wishing that Jack could hear him. This was so fucking ridiculous. Their little brother almost died and they all just magically turned into little baby girls. Sofi tried her best to keep his mind of all this shit (and she was doing goooood) but still his thoughts kept on coming back to this: What if Jack didn't wake up anymore at all? Jerry plunged into work and had his family to help him. After their mother died, things got rough. But now, with Jack's fate being uncertain and unpredicable, they all didn't know what to do with themselves. And this wasn't just rough, it was fucking unbearable. They could get along without their mom but not without each other. Damn, this sounded so fucking cheesy to Angel, after all he was a dude and dude's didn't say such things. Thinking it was forbidden as well. If Bobby ever found out about these kind of thoughts, Jack'd be free of the title "fairy".

First night behind the bar, Bobby was more than tempted to drink his way through the drink menu and back, but being more of a grown-up as he liked to confess to himself, he knew that this would get him in trouble. Not just that, he'd BECOME trouble himself. And he came to the insight that this was the most annoying job on this goddamn planet. Those fuckers sitting down ordering drinks kept on telling him their lifes even if he didn't wanna know about it. But than, this guy walked in and you could tell that he wasn't the usual kind of guest. He grabed a chair on the bar an ordered a beer. "There you go, pal", Bobby said, handing the man a bottle. After a while the guest got into a conversation with the guy next to him and by the time Bobby overheard him saying: "If I could chose again, I'd never become a fucking doctor", Bobby went over to the man. "You a doc? Got a question. Let's say I knew someone who got fucking shot in the shoulder and legs and now doesn't wanna wake up. Any ideas?" The doc went silent for a minute. "Mmmh, sometimes people have problems waking up after surgeries and shit, sometimes cos of the anesthesia, sometimes the painkillers given make things hard for them to make up." That was it! Bobby couldn't wait to get the fuck to the hospital.


	4. Chapter 4

And on we go! (What, 157 hits? Ya'll…)

Thanks to Charlotte and my friend Al for their nice feedback!

Thanks nison99 for faving!

It was 5 minutes before Visiting-hours in the hospital started when Bobby basically stormed in, demanding to see the doc respondsible for Jack's treatment. He stood at the front desk, almost shouting at the nurse behind it: "I need to see that Doc RIGHT NOW! And when I say right now, I mean within the next 10 seconds!" He slaped the desk with his flat hand but the desk was rather unimpressed. The nurse on the other hand was very much impressed cos she got up and rushed away. Bobby didn't bother waiting for her to come back, dragging the Doc behind her, he just went into Jack's room. "Cracker Jack, I might have solved the riddle on why the fuck you're not awake yet. Mom used to say that I don't like to think but this time I will proof all of ya fucking wrong. I still might have a chance to become a fucking college professor! Time to wake up, little fairy!", he ranted while he went over to the bed, tousling Jack's hair. The nurse came in, literally pulling the Doc in on his arm. He knew the Mercer's by now and tried to avoid them whenever possible. But the nurse knew the Mercer's as well, and she clearly didn't want anyone of them to go Vader on the hospital staff. Especially not Bobby. "Ah, Mr Mercer, how can I help you?", the Doc said, trying to be calm. "Tell me, Doc, is it true that some people are having trouble waking up cos of the painkillers and stuff they are under?" The Doc's eyes widend in surprise: "How would you know?" "So it's true! Good, I want you to stop feeding my baby-brother painkillers!", Bobby demanded. "Uhm, I am not sure if completely stopping the painkillers is such a good idea, Mr Mercer", the Doc said kinda insecure. "I don't care. Lower it as much as possible or stop it completely. He's a Mercer, he'll survive. He has to wake up." Bobby's face made it clear that a "No" wouldn't be an option, so the Doc just have the nurse a nod which caused her to hurry to the IV's stuff attached to Jack, fumbling some stuff. "Ok, I reduce the dose to almost nothing", she said. "Good", was all Bobby had to say about that and put himself into the seat next to Jack's bed. The nurse gave the Doc a shrug and left. It took the Doc a few seconds to figure out that leaving was the best idea he might have had within the last years, so he did it. Bobby smirked to himself. Being a Mercer was fun! "So, you little fairy, you better hurry the fuck up now. You're completely 404 how close I'm to lose my fucking patiece. Wake up before I pull your fairy-ears until they are long enough to make a fucking ribbon around you head", he whispered to Jack.

Hours and hours had passed and Bobby had fallen asleep in the rather uncomfortable chair. So he didn't realize that Jack's eyes started to flutter while he was thinking: "Mayb it's fucking working this time." And after a while, he actually managed to get his eyes open. The dazzling brightness of the room hurt. But not as much as his shoulder and his legs hurt. Ah, fuck it, everything kinda hurt at that moment. He tried to move a bit only to curse himself for doing it. He knew what Bobby said to the damned Doc, the shit about lowering his dose of painkillers, so he shouldn't be surprised that he felt like all three of his older brothers went Mercer on him. Even though he usually stayed out of these kind of brotherly wrestling-matches, he knew pretty well how one could feel after that. But this was worse, fucking worse. Turning his head he saw Bobby sleeping in the chair, thinking about waking him up. And then, a plan came to his mind. An all to well known smirk crossed his face and he closed his eyes again. He was about to get some trouble for this whole fucked up thing anway, so might as well make it worth their while.

Hours, but maybe just some minutes had passed by when the door opened and a chaotic chatter in form of Angel and Jerry entered the room. "Ya know that ain't like that. Ya girl is fucking nuts", Jerry just ranted. "She ain't that bad! Don't cha talk bout her like that!", Angel was upset. Bobby had opened his eyes and smirked at them: "Angel, La Vida Loca is fucking nuts, and we all know it", he said jus to tease his brother. And that was how the fight started all over again. It was like a deja-vu to Jack who had to struggle not to burst into a fucking laughter. Words like "loco ono", "macho man", "trouble girl" came to the table. At some point Angel said: "I know she talks waaaaay to much…" And that's when Jack said: "Well, shut her up then."

TBC, please leave me something if you have the time


	5. Chapter 5

224 hits! Awesome! Never had that before! Thank ya'll!

OneDisasterLess, heyho ;)

Iloveyaoi2much, thx for you nice comment

_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X

This moment should have been marked in the calender, not just cos of the stupid faces the three brothers made, but also cos of the fact that none of them said a word! Three speechless Mercers! A miracle! So Jack showed a big grin, trying not to laugh. Finally, they found their voices again. All three of them. At the same time. "You son of a gun! – How long have you been awake? – You're so grounded – Damned it, I knew mom wouldn't want you to be with her right now. – Stupid, little fairy, how dare you do that to us!" The babble was deafening, still Jack brust into a laughter. And regreted this seconds later cos a wave of pain went from his head down into his toes. He squirmed in pain and from a second to another, Angel, Jerry and Bobby transformed into higly educated nurses. "Don't move, little fair. – You need to rest. – That's what happens when you're fucking stupid enough to get yourself shot – Have a sip of water, you'll feel better right away – WE NEED A DOCTOR!" Again, this was way to funny not to laugh and this time, the four brothers lauged together.

Some time later, the Doc and the Nurse left the room. According to them, Jack would be able to go home within a few days. He was still weak but his bullet-holes healed fast. So the three other brothers rushed home to prepare the house for Jack's return. It looked like someone launched a grenade inside the house. Even though Sofi was around, she didn't care to clean up after the boys. So they had to do it. And while they were busy trying to find out the right way to use floor cleaner and washing powder, they didn't realise that someone was watching them from outside. Even Bobby and his street-sense for trouble were caught in operating the dishwasher, which was trouble enough.

Four days later Jack was finally allowed to go home. And guess what, those four days had been enoug for the three guys turning the complete house upside down once more. So Jack entered the house on his crutches and found himself in an all to familiar chaos. "Mom would kill us", he stated. "What do you mean "us", baby brother?", Angel asked, giving him "the look". Of course, being the youngest out of four had its benefits from time to time. Jack smirked: "Good to be home", and made his way up the stairs, circumstantially weird with the crutches. Entering it, he found the window replaced which Angel destroyed in the shot-out and everything cleaned up. Even his clothes were washed and placed were they belonged. The only thing different was the strong smell of some kind of cleaner, proably with chlorine. "What the hell did they clean with this?" he asked himself. A second later he realized that his clothes smelled like waaaaaaaaaaayyyy to much fabric softener. Mom would have given them a big facepalm by the looks of this. But to hell with this, he was home again. So he sprawled himself on the bed, happy to have some time for himself. By that second, he didn't know that his brother's had been brainwashed secretly and now were sweet, little, annoying nurses on the inside. Jack had just closed his eyes to take a nap when the door flew open for the first time. "Need anything, little fairy?", Bobby asked. "Nope" Another 5 minutes later Angel almost kicked in the door: "Do you want something to eat, white boy?" "Nope" And another 5 minutes later, yeah, who would have thought, Jerry peeked inside: "You alright?" And this went on for the entire day. One time, Jack heard Sofi saying: "Cut the boy a break, he's no fucking five years old, ya know?" And on was the fight. But Jack didn't pay much attention, put his blanket over his head. Not that the others cared much. Every 5 to 10 minutes the doof flew open and a random question was thrown into the room. At some point Jack lost it. Jack. Lost. It. Attention to this fact cos calm Jack actually freaking out, now that was a day to remember. Bobby was just standing in the door-frame, asing for the bazillionst time if he needed anything as Jack threw a pillow straight into Bobby's face: "FUCK NO! I DON'T NEED A DAMN THING! FOR FUCK SAKE, LEAVE ME ALONE FOR A FUCKING WHILE, WILL YA? And just as remarkable, Bobby just left the room.

Finally, Jack was allowed to sleep. It was in the middle of the night when he woke up, hearing a strange noise. He was sure that someone would try and peep inside his room silently, trying to not wake him up. But no, that was something else. Way to cautios. The steps sounded like someone was trying to sneak around. Jack knew all about it, he used to try that when he was younger, getting out of the house. He got up from the bed, took his crutches and opened the door.

In the room that formerly belong to Evelyn, Bobby was still awake and stared holes into the ceiling. He was more worried about Jack than he would ever admit to anyone. He was home now, ok, and hell yeah, he was getting better by the hour. But Jack threw a pillow at him, that made him think. Of course, Bobby knew he couldn't protect Jack from anything and certrainly not forever. He had to let go at a certain point. But Jack just had the magical talent of not just pulling a hat out of a rabbit, no, he was a master of disaster, trouble followed him like the dark side of the force.


	6. Information for you personal note

My dear readers, i am writing this to let you know that the next update will take a while. My mom has been in a bad car accident and my mind is somewhere completely else. Please be patient with me, I dunno when I'll find the nerves again to go on. She'll be ok, just to let you know but it's so hard to see her. See her cry, in the hospital, begging to go home…


	7. Chapter 6

Charlotte and Iloveyaoi2much, thanks for your kind words. My mom will be home from the hospital tomorrow, big relieve.

478 hits in july, wow, never had that before. Thanks, people.

So, here we go, I still dunno where this will end but…

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X

While Bobby still stared bomb craters into the ceiling, Jack was sneaking around the hallway as silent as he could with his crutches. He just KNEW that something was wrong. Slowly making his way down the stairs, his back turned to the wall, he tried to make out, if there was somebody in the house. He heard steps. Couldn't be Bobby, his heavy steps were unique; couldn't be Angel, he had been in the army for so long, his steps sounded like he was marching into a battel-field all the time; and it couldn't be Sofi, she had light steps and even in the middle of the night she usually was capable of talking without cease. For a moment Jack wondered if he was hallucinating, but no, there was someone down there. Now, he wouldn't make that typical mistake and ask a silly question like "Is somebody there?" What answer could anyone expect? "Yeah, it's me, the psychopathic killer, I am making a sandwich, do you want one!" He rolled his eyes at the thought of that. Still standing on the stairs, he didn't know what to do. The person seemed to be in the kitchen. For an instant, Jack thought of facing whoever dared to enter the Mercer's home by himself but feeling the crutches in his hands, he realized that this kind of thinking got him into this situation at the first place. Once again he felt like an incredible dumb kid, knowing that whatever was down there, he couldn't face it alone. He should not. He was a trouble-magnet. So he made his way back up the few stairs he had walked down.

"What would it take to make Jack come to me?", Bobby was still overthinking stuff. Little did people know, but he had a brain and he knew how to use it. Eventually, he couldn't stop himself from brooding way to many times. "Should I tell him that I promised Mom to have not just one eye but TWO eyes at him, at all times, forever? He'd feel like a little boy all over again. But that's what he is…at least to me. My little brother. Damned be that fucking family shit. It kills people. Obviously. I mean, dig this, Jerry tries to built something, gets in trouble, mom finds out about it, gets killed and in the end, we, the Mercers, are the ones being fucked up. Man, my eye still hurts from the tickle the police-guy gave me. Fucking shit, sometimes it'd be better to not have a family." He almost slapped himself in the face, cursing himself for thinking this kind of fucked up bullshit. Yeah, overthinking was _very _helpful, indeed. Bobby almost jumped off the bed when he saw the door to his room open out of the corner of his eye. Jack sneaked inside, waving Bobby to be silent. Bobby got up and moved over to Jack: "What's wrong? Do you…" "There is somebody downstairds. In our house!", Jack whispered. Instantly, Bobby's mind switched from big brother to bad-ass superman without a fucking silly spandex-suit, turned around, went over to the bed and pulled out the big shoutgun from under the bed. He had bought new ammo for it, so he was ready. In typical Bobby-Mercer-Manner, he opened the bedroom-door, stepped into the hallway and yelled: "Ok, whoever the fuck you are, you better show yourself before I blow your fucking brain out!", and while saying that, he worked the slide. The intruder just had to KNOW that he was in trouble. Another door opened and Angel stepped into the hallway, carrying two guns, Sofi hiding behind him but determined to not leave her man alone. Jack suddenly wished he had the crowbar Bobby gave him. But he still had crutches and he would use them in a way that made it painful. "What is it?", Angel asked, ready for anything. "There is someone in our house", Bobby raised his voice, pointing with his head to the stairs " and we gonna throw you the FUCK OUT!", he yelled starting to walk down the stairs, Angel following him. Of course, Jack and Sofi followed too, but left a little space between them. Bobby went for the living room while Angel went for the kitchen. The weapons ready, both men were ready to kill. Jack and Sofi had reached the end of the stairs and remaind there. Somehow it felt safer. But this turned out to be their biggest mistake cos all of a sudden, both of them felt a cold item on their head. "Move and you're fucking dead", a voice said behind them. "Hidding outside the door, of course", Jack said loud. Sofi started shaking. There no doubt the cold items were guns. Bobby and Angel both stood there, pointing the guns to the men behind Sofi and Jack. But it was pretty clear that shooting the intruders at this point would end in a fucking blood bath.

Jack and Sofi were both pulled backwards, outside the house. Bobby and Angel cursed and threatened the men incessantly, obviously having _tremendous _success. Jack tripped over a couple of times, having to walk backwards with crutches wasn't a fucking easy thing to do. Everyone could see that Angel was about to lose it. His girl, his little brother, dragged away. Bobby's face showed incredible anger. Like a thunderstorm about to break loose, his eyes were clouded, ready to take any advantage of this situation if it showed up. But there was nothing that could be done. No opportunity to help. So both of them could do but just one thing: watch as Jack and Sofi were driven away.


End file.
